Serenade of Water
by Angel Slayer1
Summary: Link finds himself fighting a disgruntled boy possessed both by the angst in his heart, and the evil of gannon's spell. Link and Sheik are both left to find out what to do next.


Serenade of Water  
Link's final scream of pain faded away into the darkness as a large ogre hovered over his broken body. The master sword stood pinned in the ground with traces of blood still trailing down it's edge. A figure stood in the distance, its cape flickering in the wind.  
  
"Aren't you tired of being so alone? Look at you. Look how far its gotten you to force people aside." A gentle voice of a boy whispered in the back of Link's mind. "I've waited so long for you just to ask me for help... To scream out for anyone to help you. But you were to proud weren't you!" The voice snapped cantankerously. The figure jumped up and landed behind the massive beast, a blade trailed down it's spine and sent it howling to the moon before it collapsed.  
  
The pain in Link's body was to unbearably great, it felt like thousands of burning needles being dragged through ever fiber in his body. The moon light illuminated the slender, petite boy who now stood over Link. Blue hair danced arrogantly as he glared at the helpless body.  
  
"I could so easily kill you." The boy knelt down with his elegant blade pressed down Link's throat. "Where would everyone be then, without their hero of time!"  
  
"H-How do you know that name?" Link muttered, and winced.  
  
"Don't be so naive. I told you I've been with you the whole time. You weren't cautious enough to make sure no one followed you into the temple, and I managed to get into the time rift before it closed. I was one of the Seven sages, before that damn Saria took my place." The boy growled, and pressed the blade slightly against Link's flesh. "You were never my hero Link! You left me the day the village burned. I called for you. And you ignored me!" The boy stood up and turned away. "Don't think for one moment that because Lord Ganondorf is gone that Hyrule is safe!" The boy held up his left hand, and clenched a fist. In the darkness a three small triangles appeared on the back of his hand, the two at the bottom were shadowed, but the top one burned bright yellow. " Just before Zelda sealed him away I managed to cut of his hand and steal what was rightfully mine! You are all so blind! This world shall belong to me. I brought you here along with Zelda. We shall meet again, Hero of time."   
  
The boy jumped back and three small daggers sank into the earth near Link's head, and in a bright flash of light he was gone. Link groaned and tried his best to pull himself up. "Navi... Navi where are you?" He whispered.  
  
"I told you didn't I! That you were getting yourself in trouble by being such a stuck up brat! Didn't I? You deserved every-" Link snatched Navi out of the air.  
  
"I don't need another lecture, just please find me a Hylian peach. They're red, and shaped like hearts." Link said before he collapsed again.  
  
"What do I look like Huh? Your maid!" Navi snapped. "I was sent to make sure you didn't die! not get you things if you were about to! I'm only an observer!..." Navi darted off in a gentle blue streak and fluttered around in the trees searching for the heart shaped fruit.  
  
Finally finding one Navi pulled it off of the branch and sank like a stone when she tried to carry it. The heavy fruit and strong wind made it difficult to fly. But finally reaching Link she dropped it on his face.  
  
"There! you happy." She said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
When Link sank his teeth into the fruit and felt the sweet juice spurt into his mouth with a citrus burn he felt his body recover slightly. With that small amount of strength in his body he managed to reach over and pull his Ocarina from his bag. To his surprise it was still there. Had that boy stopped everything from happening.   
  
Link was just about to play Epona's song when he felt a hard object hit him on the head. Link reached back and rubbed his wound. (What the hell?) He thought as he grabbed the item that hit him. It was a glass flask with an illuminating red liquid inside.  
  
  
"It seems we have a small task to do Link." The familiar gentle voice of Sheik came from behind Link. "Quickly Link, time is of the essence, drink the syrup and prepare yourself for a war... Kel'Serin has gone mad with the Triforce of power. He has gathered many rebels of Ganondorf's old gang from gerudo. He must be stopped or else I fear a great sadness will fall over Hyrule once again." Sheik bowed his head and held out his harp. "I will play for you once again, the Serenade of Water, For it is at lake Hylia where the battle is to take place. He asks only for you." With that Sheik played a gentle song that buried Link's mind in the soothing image of flowing water, and lively animals.  
  
"Sheik... I can't do this alone." Link said as a blue light enveloped his body.  
  
"Link, you are never alone." Sheik whispered just as Link vanished into the light. "If you weren't alone, how else would I know so much...."  
  
  
As Link ripped through time and space in the portal he tried as hard as he could to recall what had happened before Zelda was taken away by Ganon, and to remember every curve and fleck of gold on Zelda's face and eyes. But he couldn't, whatever Kel'Serin had done wiped his mind clean of those memories. He was empty now more then ever.  
  
Link descended to the water bank and the blue light diminished around him. Standing at the water looking at his own reflection was the boy with blue hair that Link had seen earlier. He held up his hand as if he had regretted the new power that was in him.  
  
"Mother... Please. Make the voice go away." Kel'Serin whispered as he buried his face in his glove.  
  
"Kel'Serin." Link said sternly.  
  
Kel'Serin looked up his eyes quickly faded from gentle blue to violent crimson. "I am Kel'Ser! And I am surprised you have come boy!" The voice turned suddenly so familiar.  
  
"Ganon!" Link yelled.  
  
"You were never the brightest lad in the land." Kel'Ser laughed and drew his sword.   
"Soldiers to the ready!" He laughed and suddenly several groups of soldiers jumped down from the near by cottage on the hill, and out of the water each one carrying a bow or wielding a sword. "I ask you to turn over the Triforce in your hand and this young boy wont get hurt."  
"Link please!" Kel'Serin's own voice broke through and his eyes turned blue again. "Help me Link!" Just as quickly Ganon took over his body again.  
  
"Killing this boy wont hurt me at all, I am safe within a place neither you nor Zelda can find. And with my new found skill. I can be anyone, anywhere. You are protected by the Triforce. So I can not possess you. A shame isn't it." Ganon laughed again.  
  
"Bastard." Link growled.  
  
"Yes, Thank you, but enough talking!" Kel'Serin charged forward and slashed.  
  
Link put up his sword and easily deflected the assault, Kel'Serin stumbled forward. Link countered Kel'Serin's attack with a backward hit to the head with the hilt of his sword. Kel'Serin cried out and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Such a weak body. He will pay dearly for this!" Kel'Serin was lifted into the sky and suspended over the lake by a crystal of energy. Ganon's transparent body floated down from above, his figure hidden the bright moon light. "Soldiers of the dead! Attack this pathetic soul with the pain of your past lives! Make him suffer!" Every soldiers eyes lit up bright white and they charged towards Link.  
  
"Noooo!" Link put his sword up as several swords slashed down at him all at once.  
  
"Be gone slaves of darkness!" Sheik yelled as he let several light arrows fly from his large bow. When the arrows struck the ground they exploded in a harsh white light that flooded over the mass of creatures and made them instantly vanished. "Ganon it is time for you to face your own wars, and fight with the strength of your own!" Sheik growled as he put his bow over his shoulder and went into a fighters stance.  
  
"Is that so? Aren't you just the merciful master?" Ganon grabbed Sheik and lifted his slender petite body into the sky. " I could easily snap you two...but wait!" Ganon threw Sheik across the lake, but held onto the cloth wrapped around his face. Sheik was sent skimming across the water top and finally slammed against the bricks of the water temple.  
  
"Sheik!" Link watched as Sheik's limp body sled smoothly into the water.  
  
As he went to dive into the water he was caught by Ganon. " Don't think your going anywhere!"  
  
"Let me go!" Link kicked up hard on the phantom Ganon and used his body to push off and jump into the air. As Ganon's figure stumbled back Link managed to run to the quiver of light Arrows Sheik had dropped. " I think you have tormented enough people! Just die already!" Link pulled out his bow and swiftly shot the light arrow at Ganon's chest. As the arrow flew yellow light erupted from the tip and created a barrier like energy around it as if soared.  
  
"NO!" Ganon howled as the arrow burrowed through his chest and destroyed his image.  
  
"You will never get rid of me boy! As long as I have the power!" Ganon's laugh slowly faded away.  
  
Link heard a soft whimper as the energy around Kel'Serin faded away. In the back of his mind again, Link heard a voice.  
  
"Don't let me fall... My hero." Kel'Serin's body drifted slowly towards the water.  
  
Link ran as fast as he could, under his feet tiny transparent wings appeared as he ran over the water.   
  
(The Hover boots? I forgot!)  
  
The image of the large moon reflecting on the water stayed still as Link ran swiftly towards the center of the lake. With a final effort Link leapt forward and kicked off the water temple wall and scooped Kel'Serin's limp body into his arms. Kel'Serin opened his eyes wearily.  
  
"I knew you would save me." He whispered as they stood hovering in midair.  
  
Kel'Serin wrapped his arms around Link's neck and whispered into his ear. "Don't leave me again. Don't run away."  
  
Link stood slightly confused as they drifted gently to the ground. Sheik watched from behind, water dripping from his body, and his face hidden behind a draped cloak.  
  
"You have forgotten your friends I see Link." He said. "You should remember Kel'Serin from Hyrule castle. He was one of the guards who helped you to see Princess Zelda when she was in the courtyard." Sheik paused. "The ones of greater help are always left unknown". He whispered sadly " But now it is time for you both to forget, to once again awaken from what seemed to be a dream." Sheik pulled out his harp and played the gently tune that wiped there minds clean. "Like the tides of the sea, and the flow of the river, the serenade of water will make this past whither, and you shall return to the time from whence you came. Farewell sweet lover, and cunning noble knight, return to the day before this fateful fight."  
  
And just as before in the harsh blue light, the world faded away into a cluster of time and space, forgotten along with the all the others. To rest in the book of past and present where Link's Great Adventure tend to remain. 


End file.
